


3:11 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl rewrote his sermon.
Kudos: 1





	3:11 PM

I never created Superman TAS characters.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl rewrote his sermon after she wrecked the papers due to getting even with him for mentioning her breaking curfew recently.

THE END


End file.
